youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989; Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Secret Life of a Mermaid. Season 1 Episode 1: Flip Flop Upload Date: May 31, 2009 While out for an ocean swim, Amy stumbles upon a magical waterfall. She wakes up on her couch, and blearily gets herself a drink. To her shock, she pops a tail! Episode 2: Heat Wave Upload Date: June 8, 2009. Amy visits her aunt, and discovers a new ability along with her tail! Episode 3: Freezer Burn Upload Date: June 15, 2009 Amy begins using her new heat powers to their full potential, discovering another ability on the way. Episode 4: Tidal Wave Upload Date: June 23, 2009 When Amy's carefree Mom goes out of town, Tess, her mean older sister, has to babysit. Getting fed up, Amy uses her new power on Tess. Episode 5: Breathless Upload Date: July 1, 2009 Amy decides to take a swim in the ocean, just as a fishing tournament gets underway. Episode 6: Fishy Trouble Upload Date: July 12, 2009 A new neighbor, Brenna, moves in down the street and stirs up some trouble. Episode 7: Sea Sick Upload Date: August 17, 2009 Since it's been a month since her transformation, Amy decides to visit the cave where she became a mermaid. Unfortunately, it has some side effects... Episode 8: Double Trouble Upload Date: September 20, 2009 When Brenna finds photographic evidence of mermaids, things go badly. Season 2 Episode 1: Fish out of Water Upload Date: October 20, 2009 Amy found out Brenna's secret, but the thing is, Brenna still doesn't know Amy's. Episode 2: Tail-or-Treat Upload Date: October 30, 2009 It's Halloween night--well, actually it's like 5 o'clock. The reason why Amy and Brenna are trick-or-treating this early? Tess. Since she has to go to a Halloween party, she speeds things up for the girls. But when water goes off, the tails come on! Episode 3: Whirl Pool Upload Date: November 11, 2009 Amy and Brenna were just hanging out like normal, when Amy is abruptly reminded that she and Kelsey have a science project to do. Amy hides Brenna upstairs, trying to conceal the fact that she's forgotten about the project, and Brenna makes some discoveries of her own. Episode 4: Blue Moon Upload Date: December 2, 2009 Since Brenna can't swim because of her broken foot, she has to wait at the dock while Amy takes a dip. Lured in by the mystic water and blue moon bubbles, and a change in the tail, Amy forgets about Brenna, who eventually goes home. Afterwards, a fed-up Brenna confronts Amy on her current attitude--and their friendship. Episode 5: Wet Christmas Upload Date: December 23, 2009 It's Christmastime, which means Amy's hosting her annual Christmas Party. Kelsey finds out she's not invited, but crashes anyway. One thing leads to another, and Amy pops a tail. Episode 6: Power Hour Upload Date: January 8, 2010 Kelsey's had been having nightmares about Amy being a mermaid, but can't really remember if it was real or not. Wanting to know the truth, Kelsey heads to Amy's house. Episode 7: High Tide Upload Date: January 26, 2010 Ever since Kelsey found out that Amy and Brenna were mermaids, she's wanted to be one too. But the girls tell Kelsey that it's not her decision. Kelsey disagrees. Episode 8: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: February 24, 2010 Kelsey has decided to make a scrapbook as a nice present to give to Amy and Brenna, to show her friendship. Unfortunately, Amy accidentally drops it into the ocean after soccer practice. Tensions rise as the three girls fight among themselves. Part 2 Upload Date: February 25, 2010 Determined to prove herself to Amy and Brenna, Kelsey sets off to find the scrapbook. But things go terribly wrong. Germany Journey Part 1 Upload Date: July 28, 2010 Amy and Tess pack their bags and head off to a vacation of a lifetime. Part 2 Upload Date: July 29, 2010 The girls explore more of Germany. Part 3 Upload Date: July 31, 2010 Amy and Tess have really bonded over the trip, so Amy . . . Season 3 Episode 1: New Waters Upload Date: May 27, 2010 Ever since the girls had visited the waterfall, everything has been out of whack. From Brenna's tail changing to their tails magically appearing, Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey are in for a wild ride. Episode 2: Practice Makes Perfect Upload Date: June 6, 2010 While going about their usual day, the girls come across a glass necklace. Amy invites the girls over, and they practice their new powers. Episode 3: Splash of Knowledge Upload Date: June 28, 2010 While out for a swim, the girls make a new friend, Blaire. It also happens that this girl holds the key to finding out why they are mermaids. The girls try to convince her that their tails are fake, but she knows they're real. Episode 4: Birthday Splash Upload Date: August 9, 2010 It's Amy' 11th birthday party so she decides to have a mall scavenger hunt. Guess how long it takes for her to get wet. Episode 5: Scarce Scales Upload Date: September 3, 2010 Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey all decide to visit the cave. Afterwards at Brenna's house, the girls discover something amiss: their tails! Will they get them back, or are they gone for good? Episode 6: Answers Found Upload Date: October 31, 2010 While looking through her mom's old stuff, Blaire finds some information that may relate to the girls. Meanwhile, Brenna's being babysat by, guess who, Tess and when Brenna's little sister, Lily, sprays her with hair spray she must decide whether to lie or tell her the truth. Episode 7: Wild Fire Upload Date: December 25, 2010 Things heat up with Brenna--literally. Ever since a solar eclipse, Brenna's power and anger have been getting out of control. But when her little sister, Lily, goes missing, it's up to Amy and Kelsey to try to jog Brenna's memory. Episode 8: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: February 4, 2011 It's been 2 years since Amy first became a mermaid. By now, you think she would be a pro at keeping her secret. You'd be wrong. When Tess and Amy take a day trip to the dog beach, lo and behold, the scrapbook that Kelsey made for Amy floats up, right in front of Tess. Now it's up to Amy and the girls to retrieve the scrapbook before Tess can find out their secret. Part 2 Upload Date: April 2, 2011 After Amy implied things about the scrapbook, Tess thought it was worth looking at. Now, Tess is trying to convince herself that Amy is actually a mermaid. Will Tess find out, or can Amy allay her sister's suspicions? Season 4 Episode 1: Hooked Upload Date: July 13, 2011 Amy finds Tess unconscious on the pool deck the morning after the strange attack, and tries to get Tess to understand. Thinking it will strengthen their relationship, Amy tells her everything about being mermaids, even though Kelsey warns it's a bad idea. Episode 2: Briny Dilemma Upload Date: September 9, 2011 The girls find out that Tess has sent a package to a marine lab revealing their secret. Will they be able to stop it in time? Or will their biggest secret finally be exposed? Episode 3: Cabin Fever Upload Date: October 19, 2011 After finishing a geography poster, Kelsey tries to ride her bike home, but lo and behold, it's raining. Stuck inside, the girls try to keep calm, but start to slowly turn on Amy. Episode 4: In Deep Water Upload Date: January 14, 2012 Blaire finally comes back from Key Largo, and the girls are dying for some answers. Blaire, however, is not too keen on talking about her mother. Episode 5: Fire & Ice Upload Date: June 4, 2012 World War III breaks out between Kelsey and Brenna, with Amy trapped in the crossfire. Meanwhile, Blaire tries to confront her dad about Terra. Episode 6: In The Wake Upload Date: July 2, 2012 Amy's aunt and cousin Andy come in town while her mom's away. Realizing how long its been, the girls visit the cave. The mermaids wake up the next day, with no recollection of what they did last night. Following clues, Amy, Kelsey, and Brenna try to piece together what happened and find Andy. Episode 7: The Siren's Song Upload Date: July 18, 2012 With Blaire forbidden to see her friends, she spends most of her time locked up in her room, going through her mom's old stuff. Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey decide it's time to get Blaire out of the house for some much needed girl time. However, the girls discover Blaire has an uneasy connection. Episode 8: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: August 25, 2012 With their best friend's life on the line, Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey risk it all to save Blaire. Thousands of miles away from shore, the girls must rely on their wits, powers, and tails to survive. Part 2 Upload Date: August 25, 2012 Blaire wants to be a mermaid after finding out her Mom is too. So when she goes out to look, the girls follow. Blaire decides to stay with Terra, and the group begins to wonder if they will ever see each other again. Season 5 Episode 1: Landslide Upload Date: November 3, 2012 Blaire didn't just leave the girls behind, she left behind one big mess. Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey find themselves at the core of a crime, suspected of involvement with Blaire's disappearance. How far can the girls go without giving away their secret? Episode 2: Splashin' Around the Christmas Tree Upload Date: December 18, 2012 It's Christmas time! With exams over with, the girls can finally relax and enjoy their break....with Tess. Transformed into an ideal sister, Tess is eager to give the girls some Christmas joy. Amy, however, isn't buying it. Episode 3: Man Overboard Upload Date: January 26, 2013 Blaire's upcoming birthday serves as a stinging reminder of the girls' lost best friend. Amy proposes a party to help cope with the loss. Meanwhile, Amy warms up to Tess and feels like they could actually have a normal sisterly relationship... but everything is not what it seems. Episode 4: The Lonely Islander Upload Date: May 18, 2013 With Tess gone and her parents out of town, Amy starts to feel lonely. Unfortunately, Kelsey and Brenna aren't always able to keep her company. To help Amy, Kelsey and Brenna devise a plan. However good their intentions may be, something is bound to backfire. Episode 5: Red Tide Upload Date: July 15, 2013 Kelsey comes down with a strange sickness, making her powers go haywire. So it is up to Amy to nurse her back to health. But something--or one--is bound to make things complicated. Episode 6: Changing Currents Upload Date: December 30, 2013 Amy receives news that changes everything. Meanwhile the girls face a challenge that makes them have to leave! Someone or something is trying to expose them. Episode 7: The End Upload Date: July 28, 2014 After running for months, Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey face their fear of being discovered. Category:Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989) Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Titled Episodes